


Um encontro inesperado

by SiySimon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marriage of Convenience, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon
Summary: O casamento seria um grande evento social e Pansy não queria enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sem coragem para assistir seu ex-noivo, que um dia lhe jurara amor eterno, casar-se com outra, ela pediu ajuda a uma amiga e assim conseguiu como acompanhante Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I  
Pansy Parkinson tentou, mais uma vez, prender os cabelos castanhos em um coque, de forma a discipliná-los e destacar seu belo rosto. Segurava os cabelos no alto da cabeça quando ouviu a campainha tocar.  
A apreensão sombreou seu olhar e Pansy deu um longo suspiro, forçando-se a aparentar calma enquanto se dirigia até a porta de entrada do seu pequeno apartamento.  
Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta de supetão e encarou o homem diante dela. O sorriso forçado que Pansy trazia nos lábios se apagou e foi substituído por uma linha pro-funda entre as sobrancelhas bem delineadas. Devia haver algum engano. Não era, de jeito algum, o que ela esperava.  
O homem a sua frente parecia surpreso e desapontado, e isso fez com que ela recuasse e procurasse manter-se firme em pé.  
\- Parkinson? – Perguntou ele com desdém.  
\- Potter! – Ela tentou dizer parecendo desgostosa.  
Pansy percebeu, zangada, que o homem a sua frente tinha agora uma expressão divertida enquanto olhava para o vestido que ela usava, verde longo e brilhante de cetim, colado ao corpo. Tentando ignorá-lo, ela perguntou:  
\- O que faz aqui? – Ela temia a resposta.  
Harry encarou-a e o divertimento desapareceu de seus olhos.  
\- Vim fazer companhia a amiga de uma amiga. Talvez ela esteja aí dentro, você poderia chamá-la?  
Pansy irritou-se. Mataria Luna.  
\- Este é meu apartamento Potter, não há mais ninguém aqui.  
Pansy viu a expressão chocada na cara dele e por um instante pensou em rir.  
\- Luna não faria isso. Vocês nem são amigas! – Harry parecia absolutamente certo de que isso era impossível.  
\- Não que eu te deva satisfações Potter, mas Luna Lovegood é minha amiga.  
\- Como isso é possível? – Ele parecia chocado.  
\- Nos aproximamos durante a guerra, enquanto trabalhávamos ajudando os feridos. Somos amigas desde então. – Ela contou.  
\- Então é você que eu devo acompanhar? Aonde iremos? – Ele pareceu decepcionado.  
\- Nem em sonhos Potter! Eu prefiro ir só.  
Pansy deu as costas a Harry e entrou em seu apartamento. Harry seguiu-a, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
\- Então não terei que acompanhá-la? – Harry observava tudo ao redor, sentindo-se intimidado por estar na casa de uma serpente.  
\- Claro que não! Não sei o que Luna estava pensando, mas isso é absurdo.  
\- Ótimo! – Harry agora pareceu aliviado.  
Pansy virou-se para ele e encarou-o, franzindo o cenho.  
\- Por que Luna o mandaria para ser meu acompanhante?  
\- Não tenho a menor ideia.  
\- Você não tem uma namorada?  
\- Não que seja de sua conta, mas eu e Ginny não estamos mais juntos. Ela tem outra pessoa agora.  
\- Eu li algo a respeito. Nem bem tinha um mês do fim da relação de vocês, ela já estava com outro, um jogador da mesma equipe, correto?  
\- Sim.  
\- Lamento Potter.  
Harry não respondeu. Duvidava que ela lamentasse de fato. Pansy percebeu que ele tinha agora uma expressão triste, como se fosse doloroso falar da Weasley fêmea. Pansy compreendeu o que ele sentia, pois sentiu-se assim em relação a Draco.  
\- Draco fez o mesmo comigo. Hoje ele se casa com Astoria, a irmã da minha melhor amiga. É ao casamento dele que estou indo. – Ela se viu contando.  
\- Entendo. Li algo a respeito no Profeta Diário e acredito que você não quer ir sozinha. – Ele a olhou com compreensão.  
\- Não. – Pansy admitiu.  
Por um momento eles se encararam e Pansy percebeu o quão verdes eram os olhos de Harry. Ele parecia ser um homem diferente agora, parecia mais homem, mais sério, os traços mais firmes, mais másculo.  
Harry viu-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Pansy tinha os olhos castanhos claros e grandes em um rosto oval, os lábios bem desenhados e carnudos que pediam para serem beijados.  
Uma coruja bateu na janela, quebrando o momento. Pansy dirigiu-se até ela para pegar a carta que ela trazia. Harry observou-a andar em direção a janela, o corpo bem feito emoldurado naquele vestido. Pansy tinha um corpo perfeito, não magra como Ginny e Hermione, mas cheia de curvas nos lugares certos.  
\- É de Luna. – Pansy anunciou – Pede-nos que a desculpemos a trama e que saiamos juntos. Diz que temos mais coisas em comum do que podemos enxergar e que estaremos auxiliando um ao outro se formos juntos hoje a esse casamento.  
Pansy retornou para junto a Harry, parando a um metro dele. Harry a encarou.  
\- Sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas se você não se importar Potter, gostaria que me acompanhasse ao casamento de Draco.  
\- Harry, chama-me Harry.  
\- Harry – Pansy disse quase num sussurro.  
\- Vou chamá-la de Pansy – Harry disse de volta.  
\- Certo.  
Eles ficaram calados por um momento, como que avaliando o que tinham acabado de combinar.  
\- Você sabe que todos comentarão, não sabe? Tenho certeza de que chamaremos mais atenção que o maravilhoso casal em seu grande dia. - Ela disse irônica.  
\- Não me importo. Estou acostumado com as pessoas falando de minha vida.  
\- Claro! – Pansy recordou que Harry era notícia diária nos jornais.  
\- Você se importa?  
\- Na verdade não – Ela respondeu após uma pausa. – Também tive minha cota de reportagens, nada boas, devo acrescentar. Creio que uma a mais, uma a menos não fará diferença.  
\- Bem, quando estiver pronta, podemos ir.  
\- Sim. Só um minuto!  
Desistindo de prender os cabelos manualmente, Pansy usou magia. Pegou sua bolsa prateada e calçou os saltos, igualmente prateados. Caminhou em direção a Harry, que estendeu-lhe a mão.  
\- Iremos como um casal, certo? – Harry perguntou.  
\- Creio que sim. – Ela afirmou fazendo uma careta.  
\- Então espero que não me azare quando eu me aproximar de você.  
\- Sou uma slytherin Potter, sei desempenhar bem um papel.  
\- Então não se esqueça de me chamar de Harry.  
\- Não esquecerei. Ou será que devia chamá-lo de benzinho? – Pansy brincou.  
\- Acho bom, talvez eu devesse chamá-la de minha serpentinha.  
\- Você não ousaria!  
\- Claro que não benzinho! – Disse Harry sorrindo.  
\- Acho que seremos bombardeados de perguntas, talvez devêssemos criar uma história para como nossos encontros começaram. – Pansy o encarou com expectativa.  
\- Sim, concordo. Podemos dizer que estamos juntos a mais de um mês, depois de um encontro casual no beco diagonal, e que nos encontramos sempre no seu ou no meu apartamento. Que cozinhamos um para e outro e etc.  
\- Isso é muito romântico Harry. Não é algo que eu faria.  
\- Mas eu faria se tivesse oportunidade.  
\- Em todo caso é uma história válida, acho que vão acreditar. Precisamos avisar Luna para que ela não solte a verdade.  
\- Falaremos com ela no casamento. Ela vai estar lá, não?  
\- Sim, como imprensa.  
\- Nesse caso, podemos ir.  
\- Não acredito mesmo que vamos fazer isso! – Disse Pansy recuando um instante.  
\- Vai ser divertido Parkinson!  
\- Eu espero que não seja um completo desastre, Potter.  
Eles se deram as mãos e aparataram.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Harry e Pansy aparataram em frente a Mansão Malfoy, fora dos portões, pois só seriam admitidos no casamento os convidados pelos noivos e suas famílias. Tão logo eles se materializaram, foram mediatamente iluminados pelos flashes das câmeras da imprensa bruxa.

\- Ótimo - murmurou Pansy - amanhã serei a fofoca da semana.  
\- Nós seremos! - disse Harry sorrindo para ela - Não esqueça de sorrir se quiser que isso funcione. Precisamos parecer felizes.

Pansy imediatamente sorriu para ele e Harry e eles caminharam para dentro, as mãos entrelaçadas.  
Harry já vira outras moças atraentes e lindas, é claro, além de Ginny. Também sentira atração instantânea por alguma dessas mulheres, como Cho, mas nunca experimentara antes aquele desejo imediato e urgente de tocar, de beijar e possuir uma mulher de uma maneira tão intensa. Aquele instinto primário fora despertado depois de um breve toque de mão, antes de aparatarem e desde então ele está sentindo ondas de calor emanarem das mãos de Pansy e envolvendo-o. Os músculos de seu corpo todo estavam tensionados, mas ele se obrigou a fazer o cérebro funcionar com racionalidade. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Precisava controlar a reação de seus hormônios, levava algum tempo sem ter uma mulher na cama, mas não era para estar desse jeito.

\- Draco me dispensou há dezoito meses - disse Pansy a uma distância segura de ouvidos curiosos - Astoria e ele apareceram juntos três dias depois e eu tenho certeza de que de não aconteceu como num passe de mágica.  
\- Acredita que Draco estava te traindo?  
\- Tenho certeza.  
\- Por que veio a este casamento se isso é tão doloroso para você?  
\- O que sabem vocês Griffindors sobre ser guerreiro? Eu perdi a batalha, mas não perdi meu orgulho.  
\- Quer dizer que não suportaria os olhares piedosos e sussurros maldosos?  
\- Acertou. Suponho que já passou por situações similares.  
\- Após o rompimento com Ginny sim. Ela logo estava em um novo relacionamento, com o Cormaco MacLaggen, e os boatos eram de que eles se envolveram quando estávamos juntos.  
\- Então somos dois traídos! Alguma coisa em comum pelo menos! Além do fato de termos frequentado Hogwarts - Pansy sorriu irônica.  
\- Por que pediu ajuda a Luna?  
\- Não pedi, ela quem ofereceu. Eu comentei que não queria vir sozinha, que planejava encantar algum trouxa para trazê-lo comigo à festa e depois fazê-lo desaparecer. Esse era o plano. Mas Luna disse que tinha alguém perfeito e que ia dar certo, pois ninguém ia suspeitar que era mentira. Eu jamais suspeitei da identidade do meu salvador.  
\- Eu.  
\- Sim Harry, você é o grande truque para salvar minha pele. - confessou. - Mas estou curiosa para saber, o que ela disse a você?  
\- Luna disse que queria que eu acompanhasse uma amiga a uma festa, apenas isso.  
\- Muito esperta e astuta. Deveria ter sido Slytherin.

Pansy estacou quando viu a capela da mansão. Ela sonhara sair pela nave daquela mesma capela ao lado de Draco. Agora ela teria de esboçar seu melhor sorriso quando a irmã de sua melhor amiga desempenhasse o papel que tanto desejara para si.

\- Não se torture Pansy - Disse Harry apertando a mão dela e sentindo compaixão pela serpente. Ele via nos olhos dela a dor que ele mesmo sentia por Ginny.  
\- Não irei mais me torturar - Pansy disse com firmeza ao sentir a emoção aumentar, quase sufocando-a. - Não tenho a intenção de me deixar consumir pela autopiedade, apesar da grande dor.  
\- Muito bem. Hoje seremos apenas eu e você, sem preconceitos, sem Griffindors e Slytherins, seremos apenas Harry e Pansy, um homem e uma mulher.  
\- Mas é só uma encenação Harry - Ela sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.  
\- Então vai ser a melhor de nossas vidas.

Pansy sorriu e eles se perderam mais uma vez nos olhos um do outro.

\- Fingiremos estar juntos a algum tempo, mas o que acontecer hoje não será uma mentira. Eu quero estar nisso com você Pansy. - Harry disse com intensidade.

Pansy sentiu seu corpo aquecer com aquela declaração dele, embora ela não soubesse bem o motivo daquela reação.

\- Por mais louco que isso seja, eu também. - Pansy concordou.  
Harry deu um passo à frente e a abraçou.  
\- O quê...  
\- Convidados para o casamento, às dez horas - Harry cochichou ao ouvido dela.

Para dar mais realidade à farsa Harry beijou-lhe o pescoço delicadamente e por alguma razão, Pansy fechou os olhos quando um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Piscando, ela afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes intensos. Eram de um verde esmeralda, como ela havia ouvido falar, e os cílios escuros e espessos contrastavam com o brilho intenso do olhar. Não se tratava de olhos apenas arrebatadores, mas que passavam a impressão de inteligência, coragem e humor.

\- Pansy! É você, querida? Não lhe havia reconhecido. Eu e George estávamos falando a seu respeito. Tão corajosa! Apesar de tudo, foi melhor assim.

Pansy mordeu o lábio e assentiu, ficando ao lado de Harry.

\- Sr. e Sra. Greengrass, este é Harry Potter - Pansy apresentou, triunfante, como um mágico quando tira o coelho da cartola.

Harry percebeu que estava sendo examinado com minúcia pelos pais da noiva. O reconhecimento estampou a face deles quando olharam para cicatriz. Eles ficaram boquiabertos.

\- Enfim conheci alguns dos amigos de Pansy - disse Harry, cumprimentando o homem com um aperto de mão que o fez retrair-se e um beijo na face de Helen que a fez enrubescer e parecer tão agitada como qualquer adolescente.

Harry pegou a mão de Pansy, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e continuou:

\- Estou falando com os pais da noiva, querida?  
\- Os próprios.

Pansy estremeceu ante a menção da palavra "noiva". Astoria, a doce e inocente filha mais nova da família Greengrass esperara a oportunidade e se atirara sobre Draco sem pudores. Pansy sempre soubera que Astoria cobiçava seu namorado, no entanto, tinha uma confiança inabalável de que Draco nunca nem mesmo olharia para qualquer outra mulher. Fora aquilo o que mais a deixara arrasada. Como pudera ser tão ingênua? Assim que Draco teve a chance, fez muito mais do que apenas olhar para outra mulher.

\- Vamos indo? Acredito que o casamento está para começar. - Sugeriu Harry e o pequeno grupo caminhou até a porta aberta, com Helen e George indo cochichando à frente. Harry e Pansy de mãos dadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertence.


End file.
